<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【承花R】樱桃花与水流与水管工 by beimingyouhuiyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837179">【承花R】樱桃花与水流与水管工</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beimingyouhuiyu/pseuds/beimingyouhuiyu'>beimingyouhuiyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JotaroKujo, Kakyoin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beimingyouhuiyu/pseuds/beimingyouhuiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO设定，水管工承x深闺（？）作家花（打出着几个字我就想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）无脑文，应该几乎全是车，为了肉而肉，有一分钱的仗露，花露好友设定注意。感谢基友提供脑洞，今天又是快乐嗑承花的一天嘻嘻～</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【承花R】樱桃花与水流与水管工</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花京院对着他公寓一楼开放式厨房水槽中不停流水的水管无奈地摇头。这已经是几天来他不知多少次用尽全身力气把水龙头接口掰弯变形了，但是它仍源源不断到吐出水流。“大概不是因为接口老化，应该是内部水管的问题了”。花京院无奈地叹了口气，“要不是最近灵感乍现每天忙着写稿子，我天天吃方便食品凑合，早就应该打电话叫人上门修理了。”今天他破天荒地足足提前一周交上了稿子，便不能再无视这个每天有节奏的滴答，大半夜给自己赶稿子做伴奏的水管了。花京院找到水管公司的电话拨打了出去，对方服务态度良好，并应两小时内为他上门服务。<br/>花京院将自己纤细的腰肢靠在厨房水槽旁光滑的大理石台面上，他今天穿的是自己最喜欢的休闲蚕丝衬衫，微微敞开的领口和袖口处复古的弧度设计更加衬托他禁欲美的气质，“既然这个月的稿子已经完结……”他歪着头自言自语道“要做点什么放松一下好呢。”作为一个深居浅出的畅销书作家，花京院的日常生活在外人看来可是相当单调且枯燥无味，尤其是他作为一个令人难以自持的漂亮的omega，他的私生活和性体验更是纯洁的令人难以置信。大概因为平时是独居，又是喜欢一个人呆着的内向性格，加上自己坚信性和爱是不能分开的感性心态和身体洁癖，以及每个月月末编辑连环夺命催与之前的发情期相撞，所以几乎每个发情期到的时候都他自己吃抑制剂扛过。“一个伟大的创作者，应当把自己的全部的精力和激情注入到自己的作品创作当中去，怎么能让额外的感情负担来打扰自己的创作呢！”这是他唯二的朋友之一漫画家岸边露伴的名言，不过自从前段时间这位傲娇的漫画家跟比自己小好几岁姓东方的小男友谈恋爱以后，就再也没说过这种啪啪打脸为创作奉献自己一生的豪言壮语了。恋爱中的男人啊…想到这里花京院不禁笑出了声。不过算算时间自己这个月的发情期也快到了，花京院突然想到，抑制剂好像又用完了吧，还要去托人买啊，作为omega还真挺麻烦的。<br/>承太郎今天感觉很不爽，一是因为初夏的天气很燥热让他心神不宁，二是他主管的部门的工人今天因为各种理由挨个请假，以至于到现在走的一个不剩。就在几分钟前他默默注视着最后一位小哥从他持续散发着低气压的办公室仓皇而逃。所以公司接线员告诉他今天需要去上门进行修水管服务的时候，他望着空空如也的售后部门，只能默默扒出一共也没穿过几次的工装亲自上阵。还好平时自己也喜欢敲敲打打什么的，即使久在办公室也并没有忘记如何去处理一些基本问题。不过想到这些个员工明明有请假的正当理由，还一个个唯唯诺诺小心翼翼地跟自己开口请假时，承太郎还是反思了一秒钟他平时是不是对待同事和下属太过严肃了。但是看自己的外在条件，如果对人都笑眯眯地和蔼可亲的话那画面也太过诡异了吧喂。他收拾好行头来到对方提供的地址6町目34番。这一片地区他自认为比较熟悉，但却对这个位置隐蔽二层小楼的主人完全没有印象“花京院…”承太郎读出了这个独栋小别墅小院门口名牌上的字。这个姓氏到很少见，但是读起来非常好听。<br/>承太郎摁响了门铃。<br/>承太郎在看到花京院出来的那一刹那，他暗自庆幸幸亏这些小崽子们今天都告假了。身材修长的红发美人为自己打开院门，微微眯起紫色眼睛朝自己微笑，这种场景…承太郎有一瞬间非常不要脸地感觉这就是花京院在等自己下班回家。<br/>“您好，一路上辛苦了，快请进。”他声音也很温柔很好听！承太郎脑中甚至闪过了眼前这位红发美人在自己的身下喘息着叫着自己名字的画面。但是作为一个平时不苟言笑A到爆炸的Alpha，他仍然面不改色，只是默默压低了自己的帽子，提起工具箱大步走进花京院的家中。“是我厨房的水管，一直流水，怎么都止不住”花京院在前面带路，他柔软的红色发丝安静地卷曲着，薄薄的衬衫下肌肤透光，“所以还是麻烦您帮帮看一下哪里出了问题。”“嗯，好。”承太郎一句废话也没有，开始摸索检查起水管的管道。花京院在旁边站着，默默端详着这位高大的修理工，他真的好高啊，跟自己178公分的修长身形相比，对方至少190以上的身高以及健壮的身材让他看得出神。对方的帽檐压的低低的，只能隐隐约约看到棱角分明的侧脸，那不像是纯亚洲人的轮廓。空条承太郎，这个胸牌上是他的名字吗，还挺好听的呢…哎，我都在想什么啊啊。花京院突然觉得自己盯着对方太久了，赶紧转移开自己的视线“啊空条先生，差点忘了，我去给您倒杯水”他快步走向客厅，离开了让他莫名燥热的厨房。<br/>5月初的天气太热了，花京院的开放式厨房又朝阳，准备好工具的出了一身薄汗，他索性将外套脱掉并摘掉了头上的帽子，露出只穿着背心的结实肉体。当花京院端着两杯加了蜂蜜的柠檬水回到厨房以后，看到他有着蓝绿色眼睛高大英俊的水管工在阳光下熠熠生辉，他不禁愣了一神。“请您喝水，加了点柠檬和冰块，水温应该正好。”花京院平复了一下心情，微笑着将玻璃杯递给对方。“谢谢。”他笑起来更好看。承太郎想，他仔细端详着对方因为微笑而弯起的薄唇和干净温柔的下颌线。承太郎在接过玻璃杯的一霎那，触摸到对皮肤细腻微凉的指尖。啊这个质感真好，不知道他身上的其他皮肤…年轻的Alpha脑子里又开始想入非非。不能这么做，这也太不绅士了。“那么辛苦您了。”花京院走过他身边，又靠在原来的大理石台面上自顾自喝水。是樱桃味，承太郎在他近距离接触的一瞬间敏锐地嗅到了这个omega淡淡的信息素的味道。跟本人还挺合适的。承太郎内心突然莫名地很开心，这个果香味闻起来很舒服。他快速喝完水，开始严肃认真地做水管的粘合，但是他的下体却不合时宜地起了反应，还好工装裤的材质粗粝坚硬，掩饰住了自己的尴尬。就这样承太郎和花京院之间陷入了沉默，只剩下管道摩擦的声音，但是他们在心里却都在偷偷打量对方，粘稠的阳光夹杂着细小的颗粒在厨房中漂浮着，在承太郎宽厚的脊背上打了一层光晕。他真好看啊，如果是和这样的Alpha的话，花京院默默地想，我也不是不可以做。“修好了，花京院先生。”承太郎直起了身体，他真的太高太壮了，简直能把花京院整个装在里面，“内部的管子漏水，帮你粘合了一下。哦还有这个” 承太郎又看了一眼水管接头“这个也有点老化，我再顺便帮您拧一下。”承太郎非常敬业地认真说道。<br/>花京院事后表示非常后悔当时没有阻止承太郎的这个“顺便”的行为。</p><p>————————————————————————————————</p><p>花京院对着他公寓一楼开放式厨房水槽中怎么也流不出水的水管无奈地摇头。这已经是这几天来他不知多少次用尽全身力气把它掰直了，但它仍岿然不动，一滴液体也不肯流下。那个叫承太郎的水管工手劲也太大了吧！他就最后拧了一下而已！我都掰了好多天了都没有把它抠出水来！如果没办法把它整出水来，又能有什么理由能再叫承太郎来自己家呢。花京院有点焦躁，这几天他有点不像平常那个处事不惊、毫无波澜的性冷淡作家，他甚至开始在每晚例行泡澡的时候自己默默自慰，脑中里全都是那位高大英俊的水管工承太郎先生。怎么办…不知道他们这种管道公司，能不能修下水管呢？花京院灵机一动，将早上吃掉的樱桃核一股脑地全倒入可怜水槽的下水道中。这样就又可以名正言顺地叫上门服务了吧。他边想着边愉快地拨通了管道公司，“您好，我还是6町目34番的花京院。不好意思是这样的，我家的下水管不知到为什么堵塞了，可以来上门服务吗…啊好的多谢。那个，还有一件事情”花京院紧张地停顿了一下，“上次贵公司一位叫空条承太郎的先生的业务做的非常好，这次还可以请他来吗。”“啊，您是说空条先生啊，他…呃可能不太行”对方接线员小哥在听到“空条承太郎”这几个字的时候下意识虎躯一震。“可以问一下为什么吗，他是不是业务太繁忙了？”花京院听到对方为难又含糊的回答内心突然失落，“也不是的，只是空条先生的情况有些特殊…”“还请您务必帮我联系一下空条先生！拜托了！”一向不喜欢麻烦别人的花京院自己都没有意识到为什么这么激动，“好的…好的，我尽量帮到您，如果空条先生去不了，我们会帮您安排其他人，两小时内上门服务。”<br/>花京院垂头丧气地挂了电话。可恶啊，为什么对方答应的这么含糊，难道说指名让承太郎去修理水管的顾客很多吗？他的业务这么繁忙吗？也是，像承太郎那种外表出众，又没有多余废话，业务精湛工作认真的员工肯定受欢迎吧。而且…花京院叹了口气，而且只论他的外表和气场的话，那种人即使是不上门修水管很多人也会抢着让他多来家里几次吧…也许还有更多的其他服务呢…啊我又在想什么啊。花京院越想越莫名燥热，他将胸口的衬衫车开，用手给自己扇风降温。他突然意识到，这股由内而外的燥热来的莫名其妙，他伸手探到自己的后脖颈处，摸到了自己发烫突出的腺体。<br/>花京院的发情期竟然提前了！但是他还没来及的去买抑制剂！<br/>不知道多少年没体验过发情期的花京院现在整个人慌的不行。一方面对方公司的两小时内上门服务的就要来了，另一方面他根本没做好准备迎接许久未知的发情期体验，甚至没有买好道具去帮助他挨过痛苦的情潮。要不现在打电话取消服务…但万一来的是自己心心念念的承太郎呢…花京院又一次陷入了纠结的状态，但是他身体的反应来势汹汹，面色潮红呼吸急促的他现在的当务之急是想办法在两小时内自己解决一下，等挺过第一波情潮再说。这么想着，花京院赶紧跑上楼去浴室中自己每天泡汤的加大号浴缸里，这是为犒劳自己每日工作而特意定制的款式。他将浴缸快速放满水，将水温调到比平时低一些，然后快速脱掉衣服躺了进去。在他刚感到身体的燥热褪去了一些，摸索着手边的玩具准备开始自己解决一番时，家中的门铃突然响了。<br/>是修水管的人吗这次也来到太快了吧！花京院顾不得穿好他刚脱下来的衬衣，快速将身体擦干，到卧室顺手拿上一件长到小腿的外套披上就去开门，他太慌张，也太久没经历过发情期，以至于当时根本没意识到自己的做法多么危险。<br/>当然他也没空照镜子看到发情期的自己的样子是多么诱人。</p><p>承太郎在那个可怜的瑟瑟发抖员工说道有人要请他出马修水管的一刻心跳莫名地飞快，几乎是在确认对方是6町目34番的花京院的同时他就说出了“好”这个字，然后以最快的速度整理完东西就出发了。据那个员工后来回忆，从来臭脸的空条先生当时是笑着出门的。承太郎脚步飞快，这几天他太想花京院了，但是他一直都不知道再找什么理由上门。“或许如果他也有那么一点喜欢我的话，可能会再打电话指名让我去吧，毕竟我只服务过他一个人。但是如果他不这么做，我就只能每天下班去他楼下装作恰好路过了。”<br/>承太郎在来到花京院大门时就嗅到了淡淡的樱桃味。他瞬间就意识到可能发生了什么。如果是这样，那么花京院这么做太危险了，如果有恰好路过图谋不轨的Alpha强行入室的话，后果不堪设想。在对方打开房门的一瞬间，看到一脸惊讶和欣喜的花京院的同时，一股及其甘甜浓郁的樱桃气味瞬间通过鼻腔充满承太郎整个身体。这次他确定，对方一定是在发情期了。所以现在的承太郎有两个选择，第一，扭头就走，毕竟作为一个血气方刚的Alpha在omega的发情期来人家修水管怎么说都有趁人之危的嫌疑…不，这哪里是嫌疑，这就是赤果果的入室犯罪，他将成为那个恰好路过图谋不轨的Alpha。第二，或者他可以将计就计直接趁机标记了他想了好多天的小omega……虽然这么做有违家中祖训，毕竟他所在的乔斯达家族世世代代都是绅士。但是他在看到脸颊潮红披着大衣的花京院的时候，身体根本就没有跟着他的大脑走，再反应过来的时候承太郎已经又站在熟悉的水管前了。</p><p>花京院在打开门的一瞬间，惊讶，激动，惊喜伴随着无尽的情欲一起冲击着他的大脑和身体。是承太郎！真的是他日思夜想的承太郎！所以…所以他接下来应该怎么做呢，是先虚伪地假装让他去修理被樱桃核堵塞的下水道，还是直接贴上他的身体把他直接带到自己的床上去？他看着对方打了招呼后就一言不发径直走向厨房，便赶紧跟了上去并自嘲了一下也许是自己太操之过急。<br/>“这回是下水道，空条先生。”花京院尽量保持自己声音的正常，“它堵塞了…非常难办…”但是在他听到承太郎低沉性感的声线发出“嗯”的一声作为简单的回复后，可怜的omega双腿还是软了一下。<br/>该死…这算是什么反应啊，光是听到对方的声音就受不了了。<br/>看着承太郎一如既往宽阔的背影，花京院已经感觉到自己后穴的液体已经多到开始顺着大腿内侧往下滑。刚才要不是被门铃打断，现在的自己应该已经被玩具弄到高潮了一次了吧。花京院的大脑开始渐渐放空不受控制了。另一边，正在努力清理樱桃核的承太郎的额头已经有些许汗水，他的下体已经被omega浓烈的信息素诱导的胀的发疼，他现在恨不得立刻把对方压在水槽旁，然后狠狠地进入他的身体，而且他已经察觉到，对方应该也是这么想的。承太郎加快了清理的速度，想赶紧解决眼前这个阻止他和他omega欢好的障碍。“花京院先生，下水道已经帮您疏通好了，我……”“辛苦你了，空条先生”承太郎回过头去正想着如何为自己的下一步行动开口，对方先一步打断了他。花京院现在腿软到根本站不稳，他已经无法再掩盖自己喷薄而出的情欲。<br/>“现在还有一件事情想拜托您……”他一只手撑在旁边的台面上，边喘气边仰起脸，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着承太郎“可不可以拜托您…顺便帮忙…也疏通一下我？”</p><p>————————————————————————————————</p><p>承太郎觉得如果自己现在还能扭头就走那真的是不用做人了。<br/>他站起身，两步走到花京院面前，双手撑在对方身后的大理石台面上，将花京院整个圈住，罩在自己高大的阴影里面。“花京院先生”他边压低声音，伏在对方耳边缓缓说道“我非常乐意为您效劳，只是…”承太郎抬起右手开始从下面一颗颗解对方外套的扣子“花京院先生既然是在等我，并没有准备出门，那为什么要穿这么正式的外套呢”“我…”花京院耳尖都变得通红，承太郎将微凉的大手直接伸进花京院的大衣内，贴上了他光滑的的皮肤“果然，”承太郎歪过头，在omega的耳边轻轻吐气“花京院先生大衣里面，果然什么都没穿…”感受到对方身体因为自己的话而微微颤抖，承太郎非常满意，他的手开始向上摸索，抚摸对方饱满柔软的胸肌，然后用力捻过乳头。花京院惊呼一声，赶紧用手捂住自己的嘴，他可不想叫出声来让邻居们听见。看见对方这个样子的Alpha虽然自己忍的非常难受，但他还是想折磨一下身下的美人。他用手指指腹轻轻揉搓着花京院的乳头，感受触感温润的肉粒在慢慢变大，身下的人呼吸也越来越急促“我这么服务能让你舒服吗，典明。”花京院瞳孔紧缩，他怎么会知道自己的名字，他已经太久没听到有人如此温柔又霸道地叫自己的名字了，承太郎的声线刺激着他的大脑神经，他真的要受不了了。“空条先生…请你…”“我更喜欢在插你的时候叫你的名字，可以吗。”承太郎伸出舌头舔了一下对方的耳垂“而且我也想听你叫我的名字。所以不要叫我空条先生，叫我承太郎就好。”<br/>承太郎解开腰带，将自己的巨大的肉棒抵在omega已经湿泞不堪的穴口，他用手扣着花京院的细腰，掰开对方的大腿，然后咬着对方柔软饱满的耳垂，用力插了进去。 “啊…承太郎…”强烈的冲击感使得花京院的身体向后仰去，对方立刻腾出一只手托着他的脑袋不让碰到厨房坚硬的玻璃。太久没有被真实有温度的生殖器填满的肉穴被一寸寸地侵犯，但内壁却吸附着巨物往更深处移动。花京院感受着对方的大手托着他的腰，然后弓着脊背让下身的巨物一寸寸插入自己的体内，虽然有发情期体液的润滑，但是…还是太大了…花京院边喘着粗气，大脑空白，他不得不尽量打开自己的下体才能勉强吞下对方的阴茎。我为什么要…这么逞强啊…说不痛是不可能的，他双手环上对方的宽阔的颈背，一边是撕裂疼痛一边又是无尽的快感，还有背靠窗户仿佛在室外做爱的羞耻感…花京院感觉过于刺激了，仿佛瞬间就能达到高潮。<br/>承太郎没想到这位主动邀约自己的美人身体竟然这么紧，他是没跟别人做过吗，真的好难办。紧致的甬道夹得他想用力抽插然后快点释放。太刺激了…花京院的脚趾因为快感和羞耻感蜷缩了起来，对方的巨物刚进去一半，花京院的小腿抬起来环上承太郎的后腰，把自己完全呈现给身上的男人，这样使他能没入更深，对方却在抵上生殖腔入口敏感点的时候停下了进攻。“承太郎…”花京院颤抖着试探着叫对方的名字“典明…忍着点，不要叫太大声…”Alpha的声音也因为情欲而更加性感，说完他的下体便开始了快速而粗暴的侵入撞击，每一次都用力碾过对方的敏感点。“承太郎！…啊……啊……慢一点…求你…”因为下体的感觉太过刺激，花京院泪水止不住从眼角流下，他收紧了环着对方脖颈的胳膊，感受着身上男人一次次猛烈的交合。承太郎的巨物在身体里长驱直入，但托着他后脑的大手却温柔地散发着热度。厨房里充斥着着甘甜的樱桃香气、两个人的喘息呻吟声，以及交合处发出的淫靡的水声。忍不住了…在多次刺激之后花京院脑中一片空白，喊着承太郎的名字颤抖着释放了出来。这个Alpha竟然没有对他的前面做丝毫的抚慰，只用单纯靠后面的抽插就把他操射了。肠壁突如其来的紧缩压迫着承太郎的肉棒，他终于没有忍住，也在花京院体内释放了出来。<br/>“对…对不起”花京院从高潮中回过神来，他用手慌乱擦了一下被泪水模糊的眼睛，看着承太郎衣服上的液体。“一会我去给你洗一下…”“不用”看到对方不知所措可爱的样子，承太郎松开手，用膝盖抵住橱柜，让花京院借一部分力量坐在自己的大腿上，但依旧没有抽出埋在对方体内阴茎的。“我脱了就是”说着他脱掉了自己上身所有的衣服，透着薄汗的结实肉体让眼前的omega脑内更加空白。他们的交合处仍不停有混着两个人体液的液体流出，承太郎的裤子也湿了一片。“你看，我下身的衣服也被你弄湿了…”说着他又俯身含上因为高潮而充血的乳头“怎么办呢”“我家二楼…的浴室…有浴缸……”花京院向后靠着，抬起胳膊用手背遮住了脸，高潮过后更加敏感的身体使他根本没有办法忽略掉刚在自己身体发泄过却依然体积不减的那根巨物。“好，我带你去”高大的Alpha保持连接的姿势将花京院抱起，他感受到怀里的人漏出了一声甜腻的呻吟声，然后将脑袋埋进了自己的胸口。承太郎的胸肌靠摸起来真舒服，好想以后每天都能摸到啊。花京院在被抱着上楼梯的时候还不忘脑内做梦。不过…我们俩真的太突然了，这和十几岁年轻人的一夜情有什么区别呢…还是先及时行乐吧。<br/>“是这里吗”浴缸里的水还是保持着刚才花京院匆匆离开时的样子。承太郎一只手托着花京院的臀部，一只手试了试水温“有点凉了，我再放点热水”他看见旁边的架子上典明脱下来的衬衣，和浴缸旁置物架上的震动棒“啊这是今天早上我…”花京院一时不知道怎么解释才好，“原来你今天是想自己挨过发情期啊”承太郎突然有点心疼，他抚摸着花京院背，用下巴蹭着对方的额头“真是辛苦你了。”但是如果你愿意的话，以后有我在就不用这么辛苦了吧。只是现在不知道花京院是怎么想的，不好向他表明自己的心意。承太郎现在有一丝后悔操之过急，自己说上就上，看起来文质彬彬的花京院会不会觉得自己很轻浮呢。<br/>“穿上这个”还是不容商量的语气，承太郎脱掉自己的裤子，然后抱着已经脱掉大衣一丝不挂的花京院坐进盛满温水的浴缸里，拿起一旁花京院垂感超好的丝质衬衣。“泡澡…要穿衣服吗”花京院疑惑道“不穿衣服会着凉的。”可是明明穿了湿衣服才会着凉吧？！花京院已经想不了那么多了，他套上衬衣，下摆立刻被浴缸的水浸湿，身上的汗和潮红还没有褪去，和温水一起打湿了薄薄的衬衣。眼前的场景未免也太过香艳了，花京院洁白细腻的肌肤和殷红的乳头在被水打湿的薄薄衬衫下透出，禁欲的上半身和一丝不挂的下体使得看起来纯洁无暇的花京院整个人都显得淫靡至极。承太郎拉过花京院在在锁骨下方和脖颈处啃咬，然后手指伸到他的后穴，那里刚经历过情事，松软潮湿且敏感地要命。花京院呼吸又急促起来，他一只手抱着对方的脑袋，另一只手引导着对方将粗大的手指骨节没入自己的身体。“啊……”他呻吟出声，感到自己的身体又重新变得空虚起来。手指远远不够，发情期的第二波情潮马上又来了。花京院将对方的大手抽离自己的身体，双手敷上对方早已再次硬起的巨物，扭动着自己纤细的腰肢，然后整个人坐了上去。好…好深…没有了第一次的疼痛感，剧烈的快感从尾椎处散发传到身上各个敏感点。Alpha没想到对方会这么急切地再次让自己插入，大手将对方的双手紧紧扣在身体后方，着使得身上omega不得不高高挺起上半身，将胸部完全打开呈现给对方，然后一边上下律动一边呻吟。承太郎隔着薄薄的布料再次含住了花京院的乳头，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。太舒服了，我为什么没有早点遇到承太郎呢。我好想让他标记我…然后我…花京院脑子里除了快感和承太郎又变得一片空白，他用尽全力上下运动着身体，每次都尽量让柔软的后穴全部吞入对方的阴茎。承太郎突然感觉下体一紧，这感觉不对劲。他抬起头看着对方因为快感而变得更加妩媚漂亮的脸“典明，你这是在…”“插进去，承太郎”花京院轻声说道“你不能在发情期对Alpha打开你的生殖腔”“对你就可以”花京院喘息着，伸出舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇，然后他头靠在承太郎的肩颈处喃喃自语“插进生殖腔，我就可以完全吞下你了不是吗……”花京院真是…让人无法拒绝啊，承太郎心里想着。“我会对你负责的。”承太郎就着连着的姿势，将花京院转了个身，将他抵在光滑浴池的边缘，一手压着对方纤细的腰肢，一手托起对方丰满的臀，从后面深深进入对方身体的最深处温暖紧致的生殖腔内，开启了新一波的攻势。</p><p>“所以你到底是怎么知道我名字的？”再又经历过几次高潮过后，洗干身体后的花京院懒懒地靠在自己大床的床头，看着只围了一条浴巾，正在擦头发的承太郎。对方笑了笑说“你这当作家的习惯真好，所有属于你的书和手抄本上都写了你自己的名字…”承太郎顿了顿说道“我也想在属于我的东西上，都写上我自己的名字”他弯下腰凑到花京院脸前，认真地盯着对方漂亮的紫色眼睛说道“所以我可以在典明身上写我的名字吗”“啊？”不等对方回复，承太郎就俯身吻上花京院因为惊讶而微微张开的柔软唇瓣。“和我交往吧，花京院先生。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————————</p><p>“所以你们俩就这么就搞上了？”露伴一边搅动着自己的不加奶不加糖的咖啡，一边看了一眼花京院手机里他和承太郎的合照，以一种说不清是惊讶还是嫌弃的神色看着坐在他对面的花京院。“嗯，挺简单的事情对吧，我自己也没想到。”花京院陷在咖啡厅柔软的沙发里面，拿着手抄本在写着什么。“主要是你这发展的也太快了吧！还有你不觉得这家伙跟仗助长得一样面目可憎吗？”“唔，是挺快…而且你说的对，我也感觉他俩是有点像…不过哪有用面目可憎四个字形容自己男朋友的啊喂！”“啊——”露伴长叹一口气“万万没想到啊我这万年不开花纯洁到恨不得给自己带把贞操锁的花京院先生竟然被一个刚见两次修水管的糙汉子吃干抹净了！喂！”露伴捶胸顿足“我说你家真正流水的根本就不是那根破水管！而是你自己吧花京院！”“你说什么呢，说的这么淫荡。”花京院忍不住笑了起来“话说我好久没慰问过您老的腰如何了。常年伏案赶稿腰间盘突出，再加上夜夜笙歌腰肌劳损…您现在能在我面前囫囵地坐着我是不是应该感谢老天眷顾您可怜的小细腰？”露伴瞟了对方一眼开口道“我平时可是工作生活两不误的。”“哦？难道是腰间盘突出加腰肌劳损运动一快爆发，以毒攻毒了？”花京院停下手中的笔，向前凑去，近到就差贴对方脸上了“想不到平时高傲的露伴老师私底下竟然也会玩刺激的工作play？”露伴明显愣了一下，然后露出了轻蔑的笑容“花京院，你这是在嫉妒。”然后他摆摆手说道“你懂什么，适度劳逸结合有助于新的灵感迸发。”“看来是真的啊，快来跟我分享一下细节，我最近正写到两位主人公的感情升温，如果你的故事够刺激我可以考虑加一段以你和你家小男孩为原型创作的激情床戏，怎么样啊～”“要死啊你”露伴红着脸咬牙切齿地说“想知道细节自己回家求你那水管工给你实际操作一遍不得了！”“我可不行，我不像绘画功底深厚的露伴老师，做不到一边被干一边手也不抖工作哈哈哈哈哈”<br/>“你们两个为什么这么高兴”一个低沉熟悉的声音突然响起“还贴的这么近，说什么呢？”另一个年轻一些的声音问道。“你们两个怎么会在一起？！”花京院和露伴扭头看着一高一低两个长相颇为相似的男人惊讶的异口同声“啊，你是说承太郎先生啊…”年轻的男孩开口道“其实论辈分我是他舅舅…”大男孩有点不好意思地挠了挠头发。“不过真没想道他新交往的男朋友竟然会是花京院先生，这世界也太小了吧…”“我下班说要来这里接你，然后路上就碰到了仗助，他说他也来找朋友，就一起过来了。”承太郎还是一句废话没有，拉起花京院“我们回家还有事情，那么有时间再见。”“别忘了承太郎带你试试那个啊！”露伴最后还不忘好心提醒。“试试什么？”承太郎牵起花京院的手问道“啊，那个啊…”花京院往恋人身边靠了靠“等回家我慢慢给你讲啦。”</p><p>———Fin～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>